Broken promises
by Livvy602
Summary: Slight AU where Iwaizumi moves away when him and Oikawa were young. Now he's back and what will Oikawa do when he starts to develop feelings for his childhood friend?


An Iwoi Fanfic

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so I'm new to this kind of stuff. I hope you enjoy my story and please read and review to help me out! Thanks!**

 **This is a slight Au where Iwaizumi moves away but comes back during their third year of high school.**

 **~I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters!**

* * *

"waaahh! Iwa-chan you've been awfully quiet today!" A tiny 9 year old Oikawa Tooru exclaimed. "You've barley said anything today, what's your deal?" Oikawa was tossing a volleyball up in the air. They were heading to the park where they would usually practice.

"It's none of your concern, Trashykawa". Iwaizumi snapped at him. Things Oikawa did like this always ticked him off. He didn't know why, they just always did. Oikawa stopped and made a gasping sound that was obviously overdramatic.

"Iwa-chan you're so mean!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you ever be nice?!"

"I am nice it's just that you out of all people piss me off the most". Oikawa was about to say something back but was silenced quickly when Iwaizumi punched him in the shoulder.

It had been a couple of hours practicing, doing some receives back and forth and hitting some serves. After watching him Oikawa defiantly knew something was up. Iwazumi was too quiet, he kept staring at the ground and seemed to be deep in thought. Every time Oikawa called out his name, he would flinch and looked surprised. Oikawa was going to put an end to this nonsense. He set his volleyball aside and marched up to him. Pointing his finger out that it was almost touching the tip of his nose.

"Spill it". He stated. Their eyes meeting and both not daring to look away.

"Spill what?" Iwaizumi snapped back.

"You know what I mean, you've been acting weird all day. Looking down at the ground and zoning out, somethings on your mind. And I want you to say it right here, right now!" Oikawa had a determined look on his face, something was going on with his best friend and he wanted to help him out, after all that what friends are for! For a second there was silence between them, then Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Iwa-chan?" Now Oikawa was very concerned. He didn't act like this, worried thoughts came rushing into his head. What if something was really wrong? Would he be able to fix it?

"We...we're...moving... Oikawa". Iwazumi breathed. He had a pained expression was plastered on his face.

"wha...?"

"My dad...he got a new job offer and it requires us to move close to Tokyo. I didn't want to have to say this because I knew that you would get upset and I didn't want to worry you.

"When will you guys leave?" Iwaizumi kicked at the ground, the sun was starting to set and the sky was painted with a crimson orange.

"A few days". Iwaizumi didn't want to have this conversation. He liked it here, he didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave his closest friend behind. He was looking at the ground avoiding contact. How could he face Oikawa? This was already painful enough for him. He couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. He sighed "I'm Sor..."

"Promise me one thing!" Oikawa shouted. Iwaizumi jumped at the sound of his voice. It was so loud compared to the quiet conversation they were having just a few moments earlier. "Promise me this! That no matter what happens, that we'll always be friends!" His fists were tight up against his sides and his whole body was stiff, he didn't want this to happen but Oikawa knew he had no control over it. Iwaizumi looked over Oikawa and smirked, he turned his hand to fist and raised it up intending for a fist bump. Oikawa looked down and a wide smile plastered across his face. He brought his hand up to finish the fist bump.

"You bet my ass I will". He stated firmly. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Oikawa couldn't hold it out any longer. He burst out into a fit of laughing and fell to the ground, rolling uncontrollably. "Oi Oikawa quit it, were outside, were people can see us". Iwaizumi tried getting his hopeless friend up but it was no use. He was yanked down and with one look at his friend who was now breathless and couldn't help but grin. Soon after he was laughing as well.

Oikawa looked over to his friend who seemed to be content with the world, his laughing dying down now. A feint smile spread across his face. Moments like this don't come often. 'Remember this' he thought. 'Never forget this day, make sure it lasts forever'.

* * *

'Make sure it lasts forever, huh?' Oikawa thought to himself. Man, how naïve he was back then. Not knowing what the future would be like without his partner in crime. What had it been 8, 9 years now? Oikawa was looking at the paper in his hands, seeing how many first years had signed up. Being the captain was tough, why did his seniors think that he would be fit for doing this? He sighed looking up into the sky. Wondering how his childhood friend was doing. Moving day when he left was probably the hardest. They packed up so quickly. Both didn't have numbers so they really couldn't contact each other and they knew each other's schedule would be different from the others.

Things like this just happen, he opened the door to the gym and said his usual greetings. None of the second or the first years had arrived yet. That was good, he wanted to be sure his teammates thought of him as a great senpai. He went to the locker room changed into his volleyball cloths (not the uniforms) when he got back into the gym it looked like some more people showed up, mostly the 3rd years and 2nds.

"Oi captain. Come over here we have a new third year!" Oikawa walked over to the other side, some of the other guys were starting to set up. They always did.

'We never get new third years, seconds at the very least. Must be transferring to the school this year' he thought. When he fully stopped he got a better view of this new team mate. He had tanner skin and spiked messy hair that somehow stayed up. He looked like he had a nice build to him, so he defiantly was in good shape and by the looks of it, at volley ball too.

"Captain, let me introduce you to one of our new members, this here is Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Haijime".

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter, wow I hope that wasn't too bad. More chapters will be on their way! I'll try to update this fic weekly and im hoping to have it at a decent length. If you would like to be a beta reader or of any of that sort feel free to message me (meaning I desperately need them). See you guys in the next chapter! ~Liv**


End file.
